Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2367
Log entries were made in the Captain's Log on in 2367. Entrants *Acting Captain William T. Riker ( ) *Captain Jean-Luc Picard ( ) Entries * **; Captain's Log, Stardate 44002.3 : Repairs are complete and the Enterprise is warping to rendezvous with Starfleet at Wolf 359. Communications from the site of battle have been cut off, possibly due to Borg interference. * **; Captain's Log, Stardate 44012.3 : The Enterprise remains docked at McKinley Station, undergoing a major overhaul and refit following the Borg incident. I am confident that the ship and her crew will soon be ready to return to service. * **; Captain's Log, Stardate 44085.7 : Due to a medical emergency we have been forced to cut short a two-day liberty on Ogus II and set course for Starbase 416. It seems a young man's practical joke has come dangerously close to a lethal conclusion. * }} **; Captain's Log, Stardate 44215.2 : The Enterprise has bypassed its scheduled archaeological survey of Camus II in response to a distress call from the Federation freighter Arcos which has assumed an emergency orbit around Turkana IV - birthplace of our late comrade, Tasha Yar. **; Captain's Log, Supplemental : We are in orbit above Turkana IV, an Earth colony that severed relations with the Federation nearly fifteen years ago. I'm concerned about sending an away team, but if we are to discover the fate of the two missing Federation crewmen I see no alternative. **; Captain's Log, Stardate 44225.3 : Dr. Crusher has successfully removed Ishara's magnetic implant enabling the young woman to guide our rescue attempt. Without my intending it she has virtually become an active member of the crew. * **; Captain's Log, Stardate 44356.9 : Sensor diagnostics have been completed and indicate that all systems are normal. There remains no explanation for the images which appeared in our path. **; Captain's Log, Stardate 44359.5 : What began as a curious inconvenience has turned into a serious threat. At current speed the two-dimensional beings and the Enterprise will be drawn into the cosmic string fragment in seven hours. **; Captain's Log, Supplemental : If our speed and course remain unchanged in one hour the Enterprise will be torn apart by the gravitational forces of the cosmic string fragment. * **; Captain's Log, Stardate 44474.5 : We have reached Ventax II and are attempting to contact the Federation science station, which at last report was under siege by an angry mob. **; Captain's Log, Supplemental : The claim this woman, who calls herself Ardra, has made upon my ship is clearly an empty threat. But she has further inspired my determination to expose her for the fraud she is. * **; Captain's Log, Stardate 44614.6 : We are approaching Starbase 313, where we will pick up a shipment of scientific equipment for transport to a Federation outpost in the Guernica system. During the journey, we will be hosting a special guest. **; Captain's log, supplemental : Since the newborn has attached itself to the hull, it has been making greater and greater demands on the ship's energy. But we have been able to stabilize our power systems temporarily. * **; Captain's Log, Stardate 44631.2 : We are proceeding through the rim of an uncharted binary star system where we may have located the USS Brattain. The missing science vessel failed to arrive at its destination and has not been heard from since a distress call, 29 days ago. **; Captain's Log, Stardate 44635.8 : Four days have passed, but we have made little progress in solving the mystery of the Brattain. I have decided we should return to Starbase 220 and to that end, Commander La Forge is rigging the Brattain for towing. **; Captain's Log, Stardate 44639.9 : We have now been adrift for a total of ten days. We have sent subspace distress calls, but because of our distant location, we cannot expect a response for at least another two weeks. * **; Captain's Log, Stardate 44769.2 : For some weeks we have had a Klingon exobiologist on board as part of a scientific exchange program. Unfortunately, we suspect that he was involved in a security breach and in the possible sabotage of our warp drive. **; Captain's Log, Supplemental : Retired Admiral Norah Satie whose investigation exposed the alien conspiracy against Starfleet Command three years ago, is arriving to assist in our inquiry. **; Captain's Log, Supplemental : Admiral Thomas Henry, who has worked closely with Norah Satie in the past, has arrived to observe the hearings. * **; Captain's log, stardate 44805.7 : For generations, the people of Kaelon II have been working to revitalize their dying sun. The Federation has offered to assist in testing what may be a solution to this problem. * **; Captain's Log, Stardate 44824.4 : Governor Leka and the representatives of the two moons are ready to transport on board. We have learned that they each have troops massed and are ready for combat if this final effort at peace is not successful. * **; Captain's Log, Stardate 44932.3 : The Enterprise is preparing to enter the Mar Oscura, an unexplored dark matter nebula. Commander Data is modifying several of our photon torpedoes for an experiment designed to elicit more information about this unusual phenomenon. **; Captain's Log, Supplemental : This series of unexplained events has now resulted in the death of a crewman, but it appears that Mr. Data may have an explanation. * }} **; Captain's Log, Stardate 44995.3 : We are en route to the Klingon home world, where I will participate in the installation ceremony of Gowron, the next designated Leader of the High Council. This visit should also provide an opportunity for one of my officers to correct a grave injustice. Category:Logs